Mind Games
by LunaEchoWillow
Summary: Really this wasn't all that suprising, she attracted assholes and the supernatural. Now if only she could stop wanting to kiss the annoying fucker. M-rated for cursing...
1. Moving on

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight all rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer, there happy; I'm not a fucking billionaire.

**Authors Notes**: I'm new here and I've yet to write a story, duh. Please be brutally honest and tell me if I suck and have no future as a writer, and still take into account that if I do suck and you tell me so you have crushed all of my hopes and dreams therefore I will sulk let go of all my grades and probably become a bum, I'm probably kidding. Seriously though I would love your comments…..thanks for reading, unless you're a rude flamer that flames for the sake of being a dick if so go fuck yourself..:3

* * *

…...

"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist that is all"-Oscar Wilde

….

_New Moon, chapter three, page seventy-one_

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_…._

And suddenly the numbness melted away into anger. My limbs that were numb were suddenly on fire tingling with rage. How dare he? He would ripe my heart out and then ask of a favor? Standing straighter I met his blank topaz eyes, eyes that had widened at the glare that they were suddenly faced with.

"No", my voice sounded more civil than I felt.

Edward's eyes flickered with _something _before they were void once more.

"I see", Edward's eyes flicked down, "I," he paused shaking his head before meeting my eyes once more, "Take care of yourself, Bella".

Not more than a second later I found myself alone in the forest. Anger melted away back into numbness and I felt myself sink to the forest floor. Two days later I would find out that I spent four hours in the forest sobbing. I would also find that Edward left a note of my departure for Charlie to track me with. That he took everything that would remind me of his presence but my memories.

….

* * *

I would not grieve for my first love for months on end, I would grieve for four days and I would have Angela and Jessica to thank for it.

Charlie had watched me closely for the past two days, and I could not blame him, here he was watching his teenage daughter slowly become a zombie over a boy who had taken her to a fucking forest to dump her. I had convinced him to let me go to school today and he had agreed, after all he couldn't stay on suicide watch forever.

I would be met with suffocating sympathetic glances with knowing eyes, after all there was no way that plain little Bella would stay with Adonis, right? It would be at lunch that the numbness would subside and be replaced back with anger.

Before I had even made it to the parking lot at school I had decided I would sit alone, I didn't want to be probed for information about my breakup. I picked a table on the other side of the cafeteria far away from the old Cullen's table. I figured I would be left alone, they would give me at least a day to sulk before I would have to fight their efforts on, you know, actually talking to me.

Before I had even chosen my table I had felt every eye on me, because in a small town such as Forks everyone always knew everyone else's business because no one had lives of their own. I had zoned out staring out a window, not wanting to hear any of the gossip or wanting to catch anyone's eye, so naturally I was surprised when I heard Jessica's familiar voice pull me back to reality.

"-ry Bella", she finished; I blinked noting she had one point taken the seat across from me, before forcing a smile to my face and meeting her eyes.

"I'm fine Jess I ju-", her snort cut me off, I blinked before sighing.

"I'm fine I just need a little spa-", Jessica once again snorted this time adding an eye roll.

"No you're not, I heard that he dumped you in the forest", Jessica scowled, "I mean really what a dick".

A peal of laughter echoed behind me, I turning around to find Angela behind me with a hand over her mouth. Angela met my eye shooting me a sincere smile before sliding into the seat to the right of me.

I snorted, before dissolving into laughter hearing Jessica and Angela join, it wasn't very funny but I needed to laugh and she was right he _was_ a dick, Angela leaned on my side turning red, Jessica leaning on the table instead. And that was that, I was no longer sad that Edward Cullen or his family left, I was angry that they did, pissed that he was such a fucking coward as to simply run away because he was scared, and he had to be scared, there was no other explanation besides him being a fickle prick, which wouldn't surprise me.

So in that moment I had decided to stop moping and move on because Edward fucking Cullen was not worth wasting away over, I would take risks , I would be stupid and rash, _human_, I would live.

….

* * *

Authors note: So I felt that if someone was there for her to lean on immediately and to someone to point out how much of a dickish move it was to dump someone in the forest...which I still don't get...that she would snap out of her funk sooner...anyway I'm really not flaming him I just felt like during the entire series he was a melodramatic controlling asshole...So yeah it's short, tell me what you think, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, it will probably be longer too, anyway review….I'm probably going to time skip by the way


	2. Famous last words

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, ok, are you happy now

**Authors Note**: And so no one reviewed….I just posted so I shouldn't be surprised but still…I don't know if you people didn't review because you haven't got here yet or I disgust you so much I'm not even worth the effort….I just spent five minutes laughing over that….*sigh*….my life is so pathetic…anyway onwards with the story, it's longer, and it's a time skip …..: 3

….

* * *

~4 years later~

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow his blue eyes wide, "You're turning down a trip to Greece".

I was not turning down a trip to Greece, I was turning down a trip to Greece threw Italy. I had not forgotten Edward's warning of the Volturi. As soon as I had graduated high school I had kissed Charlie and my friends goodbye and hightailed my ass to California, having applied to Pomona and being accepted, deciding I was going to live somewhere sunny for the rest of my life; I wanted to lower any chances of myself meeting a vampire. I had decided to double major in English and Journalism. A history program, ArkLearning had started up six years ago, I having just moved to campus decided it would be a nice way to waste time and meet new exciting (not a word from you) people. The ArkLearning program had originally been created and funded by a few old rich archeologists, the program was made for kids studying to be archeologists so unless you were taking the course you weren't eligible to participate, naturally the rule caused problems especially since a every four years a trip to another country was made and many wanted to go on the trip , there was not enough slots being filled up in the program and soon enough protesting started because a lot of people were interested in joining the program and were not eligible. The program was stopped and restarted two years later in hopes of starting a new with freshman, you were eligible to participate as long as your grades were up, someone recommended you, and you were willing to take the program and the work that came with it, noting that if you could not keep up you were kicked out. Naturally the program was a bitch to take, it was like taking another major however with the new rules slots slowly started to refill. When I came to the college I had heard of the program and with the recommendation of my old history teacher, I signed up. The program had five different classes A1 Australia and Cuba, A2 Nigeria and France, A3 New Zealand and Egypt, and A4 Greece/Rome and Ethiopia; you were picked at random and put into a class before moving on to the next one, so by the end of the four years you would have took each class. Now having a lot of people being picked off or simply dropping the class there was now eight to ten students left in each class. At the end of the program you and your original class were put at random in one of the classes and one of the two countries were picked .I found I was put in A4 and that we were going to Greece/Rome, I had determined that someone fucking hated me.

"I am", I looked away from his surprised orbs, "Sorry, something came up". I was quite pissed really, I had signed up knowing there was a 1/8 chance of myself being fucked, I had done it anyway. Figuring no one had that kind of shitty luck, really I should have known better ,this was all Fuckwards fault, I would have much rather been a clueless flesh bag like everyone else thank you very much.

Mr. Smith furrowed his blond eyebrows, "I re-", he frowned, "You'd tell me if you were being bullied out of going, right".

I snorted "Of course, I'd tell you where to find the body Mr. Smith".

He sighed, "I'll cross you off the list Bella", he paused staring at me hardly for a second, "Are you sure about this, you spent four years working for this, and the flight is in two days".

Yes, I was quite sure about this, as much as I wanted to go; I never wanted the chance to see another one of their sparkly asses. I also didn't want to try to explain myself.

I gasped, "Mr. Smith, for you to imply that the only reason I entered this program was for a free trip, how dare you. I came for the educational value, the knowledge, for my love of history. How fucking dare you try to slander my honor as such", I shielded my eyes to hide the tears so obviously there, "shame on you Mr. Smith", I started backing away towards where I knew the door was, "I shall not stay any longer". I turned running towards the door and out the hall not before catching Mr. Smith's reply.

"You deserve some kind of fucking award", I laughed I loved that man.

….

And so Bella found herself face down rotting on her bed in her new lonely, roommate free apartment. She sniffed, the trip would have lasted five weeks then they would have come right back for their graduation then they would have been sent out to do something productive for the world, like destroying certain pop singers (just guess). So now she would have to wait bored until they came back having already "technically" finished school. She sniffed again before she felt her phone vibrate, reaching down she grabbed her phone from her pocket and rolled over.

"Hello", didn't she sound like rainbows and cow shit.

"ISABELLA MARIA SWAN", Renee then.

She plucked at her ear, "Hey mom, congratulations you have successfully burst my fucking ear drum".

"Why Bella did your teacher call and tell me that you backed out of a trip to Greece and Rome", Bella frowned she hated that man, and she would get some kind of petty retribution. She sighed, plans had to be made. Perhaps hair dye? No, to weak. The pigeons and the glue? No, where would she get a cement truck on such short notice. A demented smile made its way to her face, she would use wood glue and mice, now where would she go to get a good deal on peanut butter, ma-.

Her face twisted, "-ELLA".

"What the _FUCK _mom, you are trying to destroy my hearing aren't you", she pouted rubbing her ear, "You don't have to yell to get my attention".

She could hear her mother snort before bursting into laughter, "I really would have sent you to Fork's sooner had I known you would become such a blast".

Bella snorted, "You're a great role model, approving of foul language, I'm an impressionable young girl, you should be ashamed". Now she just needed to keep steering the conversation away from the trip.

"Isabella", Renee's voice hardened. So much for the steering thing, Bella sighed now how to get out of this clusterfuck.

"Now explain your reasoning before I call Angela, Jessica, Jake, Ebony, and Amy. By the way", she sang, "I've already called your father and he's on my side this time".

Bella scowled, why the hell they were even calling her mother, she was twenty-two for Gods sake. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions an-". Why did she always get cut off?

"I'm your mother, sweetie. I'm always going to be that annoying prick in your side, telling you what stupid stuff you can and can't do. You not one to make too many stupid decisions, so why this"?

She knew Renee wasn't the controlling type that tried to dictate your life. She also knew Renee wasn't the type to dish out advice; she was the kind that encouraged her child to do the most ridiculous shit there is, to be wild and free.

"Moooooommmmmmm", she wined.

"Stop worrying yourself, you're not going to die if you go. I told your teacher that you changed your mind", Bella scowled, "No daughter of mine will miss out on such an opportunity", She could imagine Renee scrunching up freckled nose, "because of her weird ass fears of Italy", She growled, Renee's voice softened. "Bells, please, for me. I know you don't want to go, but when you get there you'll be glad you went".

"Mo-",

Renee's voice dropped to a monotone, "Whatever you're scared of its stupid, and if you don't go, I'm going to go out of my way to annoy the shit out of you for the rest of your life". And with that Renee hung up.

Bella snorted before getting up and staring to repack her stuff. Her mother was right she was being dramatic they weren't even going through Volturi, so really what's the worst that could happen?

…..

…..

…..

….

* * *

**Authors Note**: So I timed skipped…About all of the college stuff….I pulled all of that out of my ass I have no idea what I'm talking about I'm only fifteen so…..still short sorry…i sorta promise it to exceed 2000 words next time..I hope to update soon…so review pleaseeeee


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello, before you guys kill me my computer had been acting up so i can't upload anything, and there was no way in hell i was rewriting all of that, it is now being fixed and a new chapter will be up soon. Thanks for not tracking me down and beating me up..._im kidding_

_..._

_..._you know thinking about it i probaly should have posted this sooner_..._anyhow i would also like to thank

imperfections676, 01katie, cosmoGirl666, kouga's older woman, lovetayrn, and arlene gallager for reviewing they were all very kind so really sincererly thank you...and seriously the next chapter will be longer.

_thanks,_

_LEW_


	4. SHUT YOUR FACE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..I'm getting sick of writing this.

**Authors Note: *Laughs nervously* so I'm back. So I wanted to explain a couple of things…first her whole fear of Italy, I want her to be overly cautious about them …I hate when in stories she moves to another small dreary town when she gets older, it would make more sense to me if she decided to go somewhere where she would have less a chance of running into any vampires …anyway I also wanted to clarify that I've never been to college before so I bullshitted my way through the last chapter. I hope I didn't offend anyone. Oh and I switched to third person, I tried I really did but first annoys me**

…

…..

…

…

….

….

Bella sighed, her mother had been right; they were about to leave Naples now and on their way to Athens. Bella stared out the window, the "I told you so's" were going to make her lose her mind. They were waiting for the last of the passengers to aboard, Bella glared; the fuckers were taking their time.

"Still sulking I see", a voice said with a definite lilting accent, Bella turned her head back over glaring lazily at Ebony, to whom had taken the seat beside her, having promised to save her a seat. She had met Ebony her sophomore year in college. They had somehow been paired up together for a project in the program; somehow their conversation steered to the topic of Romeo & Juliet, while she despite her woeful past in love still loved the tragic love story, Ebony mostly thought it was bullshit. Ebony and herself were screaming at each other by the end of class, which was the reason they had been kicked out before class was over, they had been best friends ever since.

Ebony was simply put a fairy, she was 4'8' with pretty red hued brown almond eyes cocoa skin and rust colored wild locks. She wasn't originally from America, she had an accent that she had never heard before, although she still didn't know where she was from (because "Saying the name of the shithole may make me relive my memories and therefore make me commit suicide". God the girl was so _dramatic_)

Bella sneered "Still **_short_** I see I'm surprised they let **_you in_** by yourself, you would think they would mistake you for a **_small child_** on **_hormones_**".

Ebony's cupid bow lips twisted into a sugary smile, her height was a touchy subject, "I'm surprised they let you in, with you being an **_overdramatic bitch_**, and I'm certainly surprised they didn't mistake you for some **_high end slutty daddy's girl_**, you know considering your traveling to **_Greece_**, for **_free_**, and still **_bitching_**".

Ebony and Bella stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"So _La_", It was the nickname Ebony had chosen to call her by (because "I'm your best friend **_dammit_**, I'm special and get to call you something different than the rest of these bumbling hairless monkeys".) Ebony leaned over until her eyes were in front of Bella's chocolate ones, "I've been looking all over for you, forever, you know since you ditched me", Ebony finished off with a glare.

"I didn't ditch you", she sounded indignant, "you pulled a ninja and disappeared, and we were in a ridiculously large market, and I wouldn't have found you, I would have have to waited until you were kicked out for raising whatever hell you were raising and they wouldn't have caught you until you decided you wanted to get caught and you got bored, and God knows how long that would have taken", she huffed, "Honestly I'm starting to think I should hold your hand when we go out".

Ebony tilted her head to the side looking very much like a cat, "You haven't complained about that since that leash thing"; Ebony smiled her whole demeanor brightened, it was discerning, "Your just mad because you haven't blown up anything in a while", Ebony snorted, "Besides I didn't promise Mr. Smith I would be _good_," Ebony shuddered spitting out good like acid, " I would have invited you along but because I'm a good friend I was trying not to temp you".

"Well sometimes my conscience starts to work, besides if it wasn't for me he would have been here today".

Ebony's eyes softened, "Hey, you didn't know he was allergic to pepper, if you had known you would have never put it in the peanut butter". Ebony was right if she had known Mr. Smith was allergic to peanut butter she would have put some other spice in **(perhaps cayenne pepper?)** , but because she did Mr. Smith had to stay behind for treatment, so his wife Mrs. Smith who happened to be Professor on the board came instead.

Bella signed "Well if I ha-".

"Well, dear Ebony has finally decided to show up", the cheery voice of Mrs. Smith bellowed. Mrs. Smith was fifty-three year old woman whom looked in her early thirties. She was a bubbly 6' feet green eyed blond.

Ebony pouted, "Why are you always picking on me", she wined.

Mrs. Smith narrowed her eyes, "It has nothing to do with the fact that this is the third time we had to wait until you showed up before we left, waiting with stupid sweaty things gets old really fast; and your forty minutes late", and she ignored the shouts of denial from the "stupid sweaty things".

"And I was trying to cheer Bella up, see if I try to be a decent human being again", Ebony hummed.

Bella snorted she was quite sure Ebony's goal was to become a menace to society and have a stray-jacket to prove it. Of course she wasn't one to talk her herself wanted her jacket in grey after all; but would it still be considered a stray-jacket, would the people still notice without it being white? She shrugged; the bonded arms would get the point across. Then again they wouldn't get anything done with restrained arms…..

Mrs. Smith's eyes furrowed before she snapped her fingers, "Are you still upset about my husband , you shouldn't be, it's his fault for being allergic to **_pepper_**", she rolled her eyes, " Honestly I've done it a few times myself. Of course those were on **_purpose_**", Ebony and Bella exchanged glances, "Honestly, do you know how annoying it is to be reminded that my _husband_ is allergic to pepper by his _mother_ **_every_** day. Ok **_God _**I forget once and I need to be reminded every day, I was fucking **_fifteen_**", she was ranting now, "I mean the woman's a menace, if I have to deal with this for the rest of my life I'm going to kill both of them, **_Mother's day_** is not every other weekend, **_stop _**coming to my house every **_fucking_** weekend. You would think he would stand up to her after she **_snuck_** into the **_house_** and rearranged his **_underwear draw_**, his **_fuc_**-". Somewhere between purpose and menace the bus had become very silent after all it wasn't every day that you came across the opportunity to delve into the personal lives of your teachers. Mrs. Smith now noticing her audience cleared her throat and smiled, "Well now that Ebony's back we can leave, shall we", she said looking pointedly at the driver while taking her seat in the front next to a student.

"Well _that_ was interesting", Ebony stated softly. Bella snorted, really she could now imagine why Mr. Smith's hair was so gray in his various old pictures in his early thirties, well besides dealing with stuck up know it all brats on a daily basis, now that could _not_ be healthy.

"I **_can't_** stay here any longer Ebony, this is driving me crazy. Josh you know josh."

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Of course I know Josh we dated for like a month", Ebony's face twisted into a creepy ass smile, "spineless little **_shit_**."

Bella waved her hand airily, "Well, anyway, he decided to ask a girl from here out, in Greek", Ebony raised an eyebrow, "with a little dictionary thing."

"A little dictionary thing, really _La_?" Bella glared at her best friend.

"Anyhow, it was almost too painful to watch, he managed to call her a fish and a squirrel in the first two minutes".

Ebony burst into laughter, "I can't see how any of that would make you want to leave, really if anything I'd think you would want to stay to watch Joshy's petty hormones make him make a fool of himself".

Bella growled, "No, actually that's the whole problem Ebony, what's the point in watching if I can't point and laugh", Bella tugged at a stray lock of hair, "god I can't even make him cry, do you know how long it's been since I made one of your ex's cry."

Ebony placed her hand sympathetically on Bella's. She had known her for a couple of years now and knew her quite well. When she had first met Bella they had been paired together for a project. Bella had always been the silent, pretty girl, the kind that when they talked (well seriously in Bella's case) you listened. As she got to know the brunette one of the first thing she had learned about her was that she was very paranoid , it was hard to see if you didn't know her very well or if you weren't very observant. Bella had always been overly cautious about her surroundings at first she thought it was because her dad was a cop or that she had somehow been irrevocably scarred, and then she noticed the girl zeroed on only a pacific type of setting and people, she hated being out after a certain time, dreary places, and she was very weary of certain people with similar features. She also knew Isabella caused trouble when she was bored, irritated, or worried and despite the girl waving off whatever insecurities she had bout the trip she knew that some part of her was still wary, and to not have someone to fix her attention on, she was letting it get to her. Ebony concluded her best friend needed to fuck with someone's head before she went insane.

"It's actually only been about four days, remember you called Jamie and made fun of him, made him cry. How did you find out about his oral fixation anyway? I never told you about it." Ebony watched Bella sniff in disbelief.

"Please, I did a background check on him before, he was seeing a shrink about it, the whiny **_bitch_**," Bella sneered.

Ebony snickered, Bella had never quite forgiven him for destroying her clay model of Hogwarts, and boy the girl could hold a grudge.

"And don't say that!" Ebony furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; Bella rolled her eyes, "Oral fixation, Ebony. Some disgusting reviewer is going to point it out and twist it"

Ebony snorted, "What reviewers, this story is lame, the ones that the story had is gone, they have had to have come to their senses by now."

Bella hummed in agreement, "Yeah, the author is just kidding herself, she should **_quit_** and open up a bakery somewhere instead she'll never be a **_successful_** writer."

….

Ebony blinked, "What were we talking about again."

"Your ex", she sounded a bit unsure.

"No, we were talking about my ex as an opening to your deeper emotionally problems, you know your fixation on fiction as a way to **_escape_** reality, leading to your trust and commitment issues, then we were going to confront your **_mummy and daddy issues_** and finally talk about how your demented because none of the little kids wanted to play with you when you were a child. You grew to be a slightly crazy independent child, and later moved with your dad so your mother could **_shack up_** with her new husband around the world instead of staying behind to make sure her slightly demented **_child_** grew up to be wholly normal or wholly demented. Now because your **_mother left_** you the crazy grew to be stupidity which then led you to date a vampire because love is totally possible for a two **_obsessive_** idiots and be some kind of love struck **_fool_** who couldn't see past their vampire boyfriend, **_vampire boyfriend_** lusting for your **_blood_**. This then led to you having a **_mental breakdown_** when said vampire boyfriend **_dumped_** said stupid girl, said stupid girl then goes fucking nuts and **_befriends_** a **_werewolf_**, no I'm sorry said stupid girl **_leads on_** a werewolf and then **_gets back_** with vampire after vampire tries to **_kill himself_** over said stupid girl, which later leads to another demented **_fairy _**to declare war over the stupid girl and stupid vampire, then the stupid girl decides to **_marry _**the sparkly fairy. So the stupid **_things_** get married and the stupid girl decides that **_fucking_** her husband even though it could **_kill_** her would be great so they do, and then we learn that she is **_pregnant_**, after being told that vampires can't reproduce, so in all actuality we are **_lied_** to. They then decide to keep the child and then have another war to protect their **_hell child_**, to whom her **_besty_** the **_werewolf_** lays **_claim_** to, of course I'm **_sure_** there are a lot of **_hole_**s in this summary but that's only because I don't have the **_patience_** to talk about everything, but who fucking **_cares_** as long as the two characters live happily ever **_fucking _**after.

….

_(Ok_ I'm **_done_**, I'll stop, **_stop_** **_looking_** at me like that, I'm a **_child_** ok, **_ok_** back to the story)

….

Ebony blinked, "What were we talking about again."

"Your ex", she sounded a bit unsure.

"Oh, you can be good; you can just be **_your_** version of good." Ebony stated mischievously.

Bella's eyes widened before she grabbed her best friends hand, "You genius, I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Ebony snorted, "You keep me around because you can't get rid of me." Never less Ebony smiled at the bounce Bella suddenly had.

"STOP BOUNCING BELLA THIS BUS IS A RENTAL AND I AM NOT REPLACING A SEAT ITS LEAT-GOD DAMMIT EBONY DON'T STAR-PUT THAT FUCKING FINGER DOWN BELLA BEFORE I BREAK IT. Mrs. Smith was a riot.

"OH THE TEACHER CURSE-."

"SHUT YOUR STUPID **_FACE_** MATT".

"WHOOOOOOOOPPPP OONWAARRDDDS TO ATHENNNSSS".

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT YOUR FACE **_MATTHEW_**?"

…..

..**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So about Ebony's rant Twilight and I have a love hate relationship so ignore it…and so the nonexistent plot thickens…ok that was in bad taste , a vampire will make an appearance the next chapter, and I there will actually be a plot…perhaps...ok so review please….if your still reading this….oh and belladu57 thanks for reviewing ;3**


	5. Oranges

Author's note: So I'm here…and alive despite the fact that my brain feels like exploding…..so I reread my meager 3 chapters and realized it made no sense….but I'm not rewriting anything so I'm going to try to explain some things…_try_ being the key word…or my head will explode…_Ha-ha_…stop laughing you sick bastards…..sobs…Oh, and I changed my mind about the vampire thing give it another chapter...or a couple more...

….

Bella had been reading the same page for ten minutes now, she was feeling very murderous.

Ebony let out a loud sigh. Bella's nose twitched.

Ebony let out another loud sigh. Bella's eyebrow twitched.

Ebony sighed once more. Bella's eye twitched.

Ebony si-.

"GODDAMMIT WOMAN!"

Ebony looking scandalized. "You cursed, Bella. Do you know how ashamed you should be of yourself?"

"No one will hear you scream you twisted little troll." Bella sneered putting her book down.

Ebony pouted, "I swear you're so violent."

"I swear you're so violent", Bella mocked before her mouth twisted into another sneer; "I swear I'm going to hang and courter your ass if you don't leave me the fuck alone."

"Why'd you have to bring my ass into this Bella", Bella groaned resisting the urge to face palm, she really walked into that one.

Ebony's eyes gleamed, "Don't tell me my cute little bottom has been on your mind. Ohh, or have you been fantasying about me", Ebony swooned dramatically falling into her bed, "well go on", she waved her arm airily, "have you wicked way with me."

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now."

Ebony bolted up staring at her friend curiously before her face brightened, Bella was immediately wary. "So your into that S&M stuff", Ebony smirked, "Kinky, _La_."

They had been in Athens for a couple hours now, and it was already dark. They checked into a hotel as soon as they arrived. Everyone else was probably already asleep but not Bella, of course not Bella her roomie was Ebony. She wanted to finish her stupid novel and go to sleep, but that was impossible because Ebony was fucking bored. Honestly she wanted to enjoy herself for but a little while since they were going to lectures and historical sites for the next week before they could actually enjoy themselves and even after that she had already promised herself to Ebony and exploring, reading in her room would not be tolerated since Ebony left her to "sulk" in their hotel room in Rome the whole time. Of course she knew she wasn't sulking she was merely taking precautions, if she had run into a vampire she had no perceptions that she would be able to play it off as another awed human with enough survival instincts to keep a healthy distance, she wouldn't be able to control her heart and the vampire would quickly pick up her nervousness, fear, and hostility, and she didn't want a vampire to be interested in her again, ever.

However she could tell herself she was safe here, even if she was probably wrong the supernatural were everywhere, and now that she had glimpsed into their world she doubted she would ever be able to turn her new eyes off, Edward, Jacob, and Julius had made sure of that.

Ebony had started to go into detail about the S&M stuff, and Bella sure as hell wasn't going to tolerate this shit any longer even if she had concede to whatever fucked up half assed scheme Ebony had concocted in her little head.

"Ok, what the hell do you want, Fae?"

Ebony perked up flashing her too white teeth a maniacal gleam in her irises, Bella suppressed a shudder. "I'm bored La, the ride was boring and I can't sleep so I've thought up something to do, but it involves two people."

Bella stared at the little psycho impassively, it was dark outside and they knew next to nothing about their surroundings. If Mrs. Smith found out they would get in trouble, and there was no telling who or what was lurking in the shadows.

"When?"

Ebony snorted, "Not tonight, I'm not out of my mind Bella", Bella raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Well are you going to inform me of your plan, I would like to correct what I can tonight."

Ebony mumbled something before moving closer to her friend whispering her plan.

Their neighbors wondered vaguely were the crackling was coming from.

….

"What the fuck Bella, where are the face masks?!" Ebony whisper yelled

"We're going to have to use scarves; we don't have any face masks anymore!" Bella whispered back quickly, they were in the back of their group trying not to get caught as the teacher lectured about the temple of Poseidon pointing at the structure.

"What do you mean we don't have masks anymore I watched you pack it!"

"Riley got almost everyone's luggage wet at the fountain remember?" She did remember everyone had stopped at a fountain in Rome for lunch; it had been their first day there. Everyone had lined up their bags prepared to take a group photo before settling down to eat. Riley was setting up the camera on his way to settle himself into the group shot he had tripped right into the fountain taking a few bags with him. A small handbag happened to be one of the victims.

"But we lined the bag wi-."

"Apparently those people lied; it didn't protect shit, so were out masks, toilet paper, and cheerios." Bella sounded quite put off.

"So we are goi-."

"Yeah. I was thin-."

"- we hunt dow-."

"-Every single one of the litt-."

"-my cheeri-."

"-destroy their min-."

"-with reruns o-."

"Barney."

Ebony nodded, "So tomorrow then, we can just get scarves before we go back to the hotel."

Bella sighed; she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight either having to plan a small prank on Riley for the trouble of well _**moving**_ unnecessarily. _Oh_ and _**destroying**_ the shit heads that lied to them about the bag lining. Bella perked up at least when they when they went to the market she could pick up some sweets.

….

"Well this wasn't a part of the master plan" Bella hissed softly. They were currently waiting for Mrs. Smith to finish naggi-scowling them. Ebony resorted with a glare.

"-nestly the locals know that your spawns now. So you two have a curfew from now on and when you go out I go with you until I can trust you two again.'

They didn't bother arguing, so Mrs. Smith satisfied with their silence turned and left their room.

….

….

…..

"I told you not to use oranges", Ebony hissed. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"You say nothing you pyromaniac."

….

…

(So this is kind of a shortened version of what happened to some friends and myself so….yeah I probably won't tell you what went horribly wrong in that prank…..ever)

….…...


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

So I have not posted to update or drop the story, the story is what I am on the fence about. I think I have a lot of mistakes in the story, so many that I should sit down and redo everything. I am not feeling any motivation and it doesn't seem like I am inspired anymore. So it's up to you my very small amount of reviewers. Any suggestions?


End file.
